


Вечная игра

by Inuya



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Неисповедимы пути и отношения игроков в Го. Особенно тех, что друг для друга — вечные соперники и близкие друзья.
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Kudos: 8





	Вечная игра

Они играют. Они продолжают играть, несмотря ни на что, и двигаться вперед. Сай говорил о Высшем мастерстве, и они упорно к нему идут. Шиндо думает, что Богу Го одиноко там, наверху. Ведь нет никого, с кем он мог бы сыграть на равных. И Хикару верит, что когда-нибудь снова увидит Сая. А пока его соперник — Тоя Акира, и это неизменно так же, как наступающий рассвет или закат.

Для Акиры все несколько проще. Он не знает, кто такой настоящий Сай, но считает, что это второй Шиндо — скрытый где-то в подсознании его вечного и единственного соперника. И ему этого достаточно. Тоя умеет ждать, даже когда идет вперед, Тоя прекрасно знает, что Шиндо будет идти вслед за ним, пока не встанет наравне. Или не обгонит. И тогда настанет очередь Хикару дожидаться своего друга и соперника. В любом случае, они никуда друг от друга не денутся. Еще в двенадцать лет случайной игрой решили, что, сколько бы противников ни было, соперники они только друг для друга.

Шиндо играет в лиге Хонимбо, для него это почти святой титул — в память о Сае и Торадзиро. Акира стремится к титулу Мейдзина, он упрямо шагает по стопам отца, и Тоя Коё может гордиться сыном. Впрочем, бывший Мейдзин до сих пор ищет следы Сая, он играет во всевозможных турнирах, чтобы видеть всех с высот любительских игр.

Акире и Хикару восемнадцать, и это последний год, когда они могут участвовать в «Кубке Северной звезды». Шиндо внезапно срывается в Корею, он говорит, что едет к Су Ёнгу, чтобы проверить свои силы, и по пути собирается слетать в Китай. Тоя просит в Китае навестить его отца, Коё и Акико редко бывают дома, и Акира живет один большую часть года.

В салоне Го без Шиндо тихо, Ичикава-сан с нелепой грустью вспоминает вечные споры молодых про, старики тихо бормочут, что без Хикару и Акира почти не появляется, чтобы сыграть с ними хотя бы одну учебную игру. Ичикава-сан только улыбается и разводит руками.

— Тоя-кун играет дома, — говорит она. — Разбирает старые партии отца и готовится к решающим битвам за титул Мейдзина.

Ичикава-сан думает, что Акире повезло: этот титул пока не принадлежит Огате. Против Огаты Тоя-кун еще ни разу не выигрывал.

И все-таки Акира проигрывает. В полшаге от заветного титула. Даже Огата говорит, что все в порядке, что жаль, но молодежи со стариками пока просто не поспорить в опыте и мастерстве. В количестве сыгранных игр и темпе. Тоя мог бы возразить, но он только думает, как хорошо бы сейчас было сыграть с Шиндо и разобрать эту партию, снова поспорить и разойтись, чтобы вновь встретиться через пару часов.

Но Хикару где-то в далекой Корее, и кто знает, с кем он сейчас разбирает свои партии. Вряд ли только с Су Ёнгом. Отец бы, наверное, позвонил, если бы встретился с Шиндо.

Впрочем, Хикару как обычно внезапен и этим подобен своей игре. Сделать решающий ход, когда противник может считать, что перевес на его стороне. Тоя изумленно смотрит на него спустя полтора дня после поражения и не может сказать ни слова. Шиндо мнется на пороге и, кажется, тоже едва ли не впервые ищет слова.

— Ты проиграл, — наконец выпаливает он и смотрит уже серьезно и спокойно. Только чуть хмурится.

Шиндо должен вернуться в Японию только через три дня, это Акира помнит очень четко. Он не отдает себе отчет в том, что считает дни, просто делает это как-то подсознательно, но Хикару внезапно — вот, перед носом, на пороге его пустого дома, сейчас кажущегося неожиданно большим.

Проиграл, да. Но уже разобрал сам партию, и поэтому даже не обидно. Тоя растерянно улыбается уголками губ, чувствуя странную легкость. Шиндо вдруг превращается в ураган и буквально врывается в дом.

— Сыграй со мной, Тоя.

Акира закрывает дверь. Хикару — это всегда ураган, но ураган яркий и веселый. К нему тянутся люди, им интересуются крупные игроки, и даже его отец. Но Тоя знает, что это почти всегда из-за Сая, который постепенно пробуждается в игре Шиндо.

Хикару сидит за гобаном, он уже бывал здесь и знает, где что лежит. Он вдруг улыбается и весело смотрит на соперника. Веселый и какой-то шальной. Так думает Акира, но ему самому странно легко. Они играют, но мысли Тои далеко, да и Хикару не особо следит за доской. Он почти бездумно кладет камни, но ошибок почти нет, а те, что есть, совсем мелкие, словно легкая улыбка, что блуждает сейчас на его губах.

Акира понимает, что проигрывает, и от этого становится неожиданно спокойно. Сейчас они начнут разбирать партию и снова спорить, сейчас будет все, как…

Шиндо вдруг смотрит на него серьезно, подается вперед, сжимая в левой руке ворот его кофты, и целует. Тоя от неожиданности даже не успевает закрыть глаза. Хикару целует быстро, резко и почти сразу отстраняется.

Акира в эту короткую и бесконечно долгую минуту думает, что Шиндо сошел с ума. Что Шиндо, наверное, опьянен этой маленькой победой. И что у Шиндо как-то слишком холодные губы. Ну да, на улице давно не лето, скоро пойдет снег, может, даже завтра, а Шиндо в одной рубашке, может простыть. И у него холодные губы.

Хикару сидит, чуть запрокинув голову и не глядя на Тою. Акира, отбросив лишние мысли, снова тянется к нему, потому что нужно согреть. Да, конечно, нельзя ходить с такими холодными губами, он может заболеть. Шиндо может заболеть. Хикару не сопротивляется, он отвечает и еще крепко обнимает Тою.

И остается на ночь.

В доме чересчур холодно, и они, даже в довольно теплых пижамах, все равно мерзнут, но от этого только сильнее прижимаются друг к другу и крепко обнимаются. И целуются, потому что губы по-прежнему кажутся холодными. В какой-то момент поцелуи едва не переходят во что-то иное, пока чуждое, но Акира говорит твердо «Нет», и Хикару послушно отступает.

Потому что у них впереди еще целая жизнь.

Между ними словно ничего не меняется. Утром Шиндо взахлеб рассказывает о своей поездке, и то же самое он еще говорит Вае, Хонде, Исуми и даже Ичикаве-сан, когда приходит в салон Го, чтобы сыграть с Акирой свою обычную партию.

И они снова ссорятся, а старики ворчат, мол, спорят, как старая, давно женатая пара. Парни их слышат, но не обращают внимания, не в первый раз такое. Ичикава-сан улыбается: все вернулось на круги своя, и Тоя, вечно вежливый и спокойный Тоя, кричит на Шиндо и касается его волос, и грозит кулаком, и снова кричит. Его таким — живым — можно увидеть лишь здесь. Посторонние редко бывают в этом салоне, а остальные все только посмеиваются и давным-давно привыкли — за два-то с половиной года.

Только домашние игры — битвы дома у Тои — меняются. Они теперь не всегда заканчиваются разбором партии, иногда перетекают в поцелуи, а затем в крепкие объятия, порой почти кожа-к-коже, и не всегда шебутной Шиндо становится инициатором этого.

Когда Хикару исполняется двадцать один — двадцатого сентября, — он объявляет матери, что переезжает. К Акире Мейдзину.

— Нам нужно больше тренироваться, — говорит молодой обладатель титула Хонимбо.

— Нам так легче будет разбирать партии, — объясняет Хикару.

— Нам не надо будет вечно выбирать время, чтобы встретиться, — улыбается Шиндо.

Его родители только переглядываются и несмело кивают. Они до сих пор ничего не понимают в Го, но что-то менять уже поздно, на сына следовало повлиять еще до экзамена в инсеи.

Хикару отныне живет у Акиры, и близкие друзья только понимающе переглядываются, но ни Шиндо, ни Тою это особо не заботит. Они не говорят друг другу, что любят, нет никаких пылких признаний, да и не нуждаются вечные соперники в этом. За них говорит игра, и камни продолжают уверенно ложиться на гобан, рисуя их общий узор любви.


End file.
